Harry Potter and the New Additions
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry and friends are turned into dolls and found by their younger counterparts. That changes their meeting and their whole dynamic. There are no pairings, but if I ever get to that point for this, it would most likely be slash or femslashy.
**So, I wanted to write this a while ago, and I wrote it on my phone while procrastinating. I will get to my other stories soon, probably start with the oldest and work my way up, but we'll see. It depends on my inspiration. I also have this written out, so that I can have them go to other worlds then just back in time. So if you read another of my stories with this beginning but crossed over with other famdoms, that's what happened. Just, full of ideas.**

 **I have Smallville, Naruto, Kim Possible, Buffy, Teen Titans, Gravity Falls. I might have Ideas for more, but these are the ones I already have a plan for.**

 **This is the type of doll, img1. etsystatic. (just erase this and the spaces) com/024/0/6700106/il_fullxfull. 477560175_ggol. jpg**

 **The basilisk turns people into dolls instead of petrifying them.**

 **3288 words.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry and Ron were worried; Hermione hadn't come back from the library. They decided it was best to go check on her. They didn't want her to get hurt.

The library was empty, no one around, they walked to where they assumed she would be, but nothing. A stack of books had fallen, but no indication she was near. Harry motioned forward, Ron nodded, but tripped over the books before he could go further. He was about to curse them, when Harry bent down and picked something up.

A doll, porcelain and cloth, her tiny face looked so much like their Hermione, and both knew. Hermione was turned into a doll, just like the rest of the students. They didn't know what to do, so they smuggled her into their rooms, keeping anyone from finding her.

They did what they could without her, following the spiders and such, which Ron would forever blame on Hagrid, and they figured out how to get to the chamber.

They decided to just go, no need for help, they could save Ginny and Hermione on their own. Bringing Hermione with them, they get to the chamber in record time, grinning at each other.

"We can do this, we'll save them." Harry breathed, Ron nodded. The next hour was a blur, during that time, Harry faced a basilisk, Ron was turned into a doll, and Harry was able to destroy the diary. As Tom, AKA Voldemort, disappeared, Harry felt something watching him, and turning, he met the eyes of the basilisk. He felt everything scream in pain as he was shrunk down into a doll, his face set in one of horror, his body falling limp. He felt his head thunk on the floor, a slight crack of porcelain hitting a hard surface sounded to his right. He was left there, unblinking, looking right at a dying snake.

Then, he could move, but, he couldn't. Like he was limited. He looked around, and his eyes widened, Ron and Hermione were still dolls, but they were turning their heads just like him.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice cracked. She sounded like she was in pain. Harry saw Ron trying to get up. It was weird, seeing the small doll trying to stand, it almost scared him.

"Mione, 're you K?" Ron sounded muffled, but Harry wasn't sure if it was Ron, or if Harry's hearing was going. He looked up when he felt the sudden up draft.

A large swirling portal, for it could not be called anything else, was above them. He felt his body lift a bit. He looked over and saw Hermione's body being lifted up. Ron was already in midair; it must have been easier to pick him up because he was standing.

He let himself get lifted. Ron had gone through the portal by now. Hermione was tight above him. He closed his eyes. Then nothing.

* * *

Harry was lying in bed, his tiny body curled into itself, a thin blanket his only protection from the cold seeping in from the door. It always seemed colder than normal on nights like this.

He sat upright suddenly when something grabbed his leg. He muffled his scream. His aunt petunia and uncle Vernon hated it when he woke them. He quickly grabbed the chain to turn on the light. Harry hissed as the light suddenly hit his eyes, before they widened when they landed on the small black haired doll lying innocently on the bed.

His eyes were closed, he looked like he was asleep. But, who would make a doll's eyes closed? And why would they make a doll of him? Harry was about to turn the light off again, deciding that it must be one of those things his aunt told him was bad, when the doll's eyes opened. Harry squeaked.

The doll looked up at him, his eyes wide and green, just like Harry's.

"Um, hi?" The doll talked! Harry watched it with wide eyes. "Um, I know what this looks like. And, um," the doll looked so confused. Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"You aren't scared?" He looked up at Harry with wide green eyes.

* * *

"I'm not. My name Harry. What yours?" The child asked, so much like an adult that it made Harry's heart hurt. Then his question registered.

Crap, he can't tell the kid that he's him. How well would that go down, think, what name?

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed too quickly, the name had popped into his head suddenly and he had blurted it out. He shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have, but he did. The boy looked at Harry, no, he looked at Severus with joy. A friend was found, one that Severus knew Harry needed.

* * *

Ron knew that his brothers liked to make fun of him. He was the youngest, and he was easy to scare. Just yesterday the twins had turned Mr. Bear into a spider. Ron shivered at the memory. He heard a rustle suddenly, the night was dark and the doors were all closed, he was sure that everyone was asleep by now. He got off his bed and moved toward the sound, his bare feet made almost no sound.

He held in a yelp when he saw his toys move. His curiosity won over his fear, and he crept closer. If it was a spider, he would scream. It wasn't a spider. But one of his dolls was moving on its own. Did mum use magic? Did he use magic?

"Hello?" He whispered, the doll stopped.

* * *

Crap, whoever was in there with him had woken up. He looked over, and saw a miniature version of himself. That was weird.

"Err, hello." Ron spoke. The boy smiled down at him and got to his knees. Ron noticed a rat scuttle across the floor, Scabbers. That reminded him of Harry, and that reminded him of Hermione, and for some reason a single name popped into his mind.

"Mine Ron, you?" The boy asked, and he couldn't stop himself.

"Gilderoy. My name is Gilderoy."

* * *

Hermione was a very well behaved little girl. She went to sleep when her parents told her too and ate what she was fed, and she was also learning to read way ahead of the others.

So when she woke one night to a feeling of movement, she didn't think it was wise to call her mummy or daddy. Instead, she flipped on her bedside lamp.

A small doll that looked just like her was staring right at her.

"Hi. My name is Hermione." The little girl grinned down. She didn't have many friends. At least this doll looked friendly.

* * *

Hermione looked up at her younger self with wide eyes. She looked so young, so hopeful, almost like the first time she went to Hogwarts. Thinking of Hogwarts reminded her of the woman she looked up to the most.

"Well, my name is Minerva. It is nice to meet you Hermione."

* * *

It was a couple years later that Petunia first heard Harry speaking with Severus. He had been really careful with that, always waiting for her to be gone along with his uncle and cousin. But this time, she must have come home early, or Harry was later then he thought.

Her eyes widened and her face paled.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was strangely low.

"I was just, talking to my doll?" Little Harry looked up at her, Severus had gone limp, acting like an actual doll.

Petunia's eyes went to the doll, her hands laden with groceries.

"Get rid of it. I want it gone, I don't ever want to see that thing again." She told him firmly, before going to the kitchen, leaving Harry and Severus alone in the dining room.

"Don't worry Sev, I'll just put you in the chest, you'll be safe there." Harry told the doll, moving to the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

Ron was too old to play with dolls, or so his brothers say. He always carried Gilderoy with him nowadays, has been since he was three, when he first found the doll. His brothers made fun of him, but he didn't care. The last time he left a doll alone, his brothers turned him into a spider. He would not let that happen to Gilderoy.

His mother was confused, she didn't know where the little red headed doll came from, and sometimes she would see him move on his own. She just assumed that Ron had created and moved him with accidental magic.

She was proud of him, and worried. Because he never seemed to go anywhere without the doll. What if he carried this habit until he went to Hogwarts? Would the other kids make fun of him? Should she try to get him to leave the doll in his room more often?

"No Gilderoy, you aren't supposed to eat that. You're a doll." Molly looked down at her son, who was busy cleaning food off his doll. It must have been her imagination that her son was looking more and more like the doll every day.

"Ronald sweetie, why don't you put Gilderoy away for a while and go play outside?" Molly didn't want him to feel foolish if he grew too attached to the doll.

Ron's eyes widened in horror.

"I can't do that mum! The twins would hurt Gilderoy if I left him alone!" Ron looked scared to leave the doll alone.

Molly understood his fear, she had grounded the twins for a month after the last incident.

"Then why don't you leave him with me. I'll make sure the boys don't hurt him." Molly smiled down at him. Ron looked at Gilderoy with sad eyes.

"Okay. But take care of him, and don't let him eat anything. It's hard to get the food off his clothes." Ron reluctantly handed over the doll. Molly smiled down at him and kissed his head. Once Ron was out of the room, Molly laid the doll on the table. She had to clean and start lunch.

Her back was to the table when she heard a clatter. Turning around she found the twins, fallen over a chair.

"What are you two doing?" Her voice was dangerous.

"Nothing mum." Fred grinned up at her.

"Just looking at Ronnie's dolly." George answered her. She eyed them. The two looked a little jumpy.

She looked at the doll, and noticed the crumbs on his face.

"Did you put food on his face?" She scolded the two. Neither denied it. She didn't see the smirk on the little red headed dolls face.

* * *

Hermione's parents didn't know where the doll came from, but they didn't discourage their daughter from playing with it.

She seemed much happier with the doll, she even played with a few other girls. They saw their daughter playing with the other girls, their dolls out.

It was better now.

It wasn't until the letter came that they thought she should leave the doll home when going to school.

A little girl swore that they saw Hermione's doll move on its own.

Hermione got in a fight with that girl when the doll was torn.

When Hermione got home she was in tears, the dolls arm was torn clear off. Jean was able to sew it back on, but they insisted that Hermione not take the doll back to school with her.

Hermione still had a couple friends, but it wasn't the same.

Jean would sometimes walk by Hermione's room and find the doll sitting on the bed with a book in front of it. Then, a couple minutes later, she would see the doll on the other side of the bed, a different book under it. She kept that to herself.

* * *

Harry was standing outside the platform, looking for 9 3/4, but he couldn't find it. Severus had told him where it was before he put him in the trunk, but he can't remember where. Just that it had something to do with a pillar between 9 and 10. But he couldn't see a platform between nine and ten.

"Come along children. This way, we don't want to be late for the train. Platform nine and three quarters is just up ahead." A plump redheaded woman led a group of younger redheads to a column.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me how to get to the platform?" Harry looked up at her pleadingly.

* * *

Harry was sat in an empty compartment. Severus was out now, sitting harmlessly next to the window.

The door opened, Severus went limp.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A red haired boy, one Harry recognized from earlier, was standing at the door. Harry nodded.

* * *

"Thanks. It's a nightmare out there." Ron grinned at the black haired boy. He hadn't wanted to sit anywhere too full, because of Gilderoy. He didn't know if Gilderoy could go a full day without speaking. At least with one person, it should be easy to convince him to not say anything.

"My names Ron." Ron huffed when he sat down. "Ronald Weasley."

It must have been his imagination, thinking maybe Gilderoy got to him, but he could have sworn he saw the doll smile.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." The boy grinned back. And wow. Harry Potter, in his cabin.

"That's a cool doll. I have one too." Ron said instead. He didn't want to embarrass himself, and Gilderoy had warned him that showing awe at total strangers was not a good idea.

"Really?" Harry asked, before they heard a thunk from Ron's trunk.

"Let me out of this bloody thing! It's bloody stuffy in here!" The muffled shout made Harry's eyes widen. Ron could feel his face pale. He had wanted Gilderoy to be at least a little considerate.

Ron jumped when the doll sitting next to Harry jumped up.

"Hey! You're here too! Get him out! I want to talk to him." The first part was yelled at the trunk, the second was directed at Ron.

He did as he was told, pulling Gilderoy out of the trunk and placing him next to the other doll. Harry say next to Ron as the two watched the tiny counterparts talk like old friends.

"You've been with him this whole time?" Gilderoy asked the other doll.

"Yeah. I forgot how bad it was before I got my letter. I tried to make it better, but what can one doll do?"

"I know what you mean. The twins were worse this time around, probably because Ron had taken to carrying me around all the time. And I think I made it worse with a stunt I pulled. But, absolutely worth it." Gilderoy grinned.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered. "What's your doll's name?" Harry looked down at the dolls and grinned.

"My doll's name is Severus." He said a bit loudly. Gilderoy burst into laughter. Severus turned bright red.

"Hey! I bet it's better than your name." Severus defended.

"His name is Gilderoy." Deathly silence enveloped the cabin. Then evil cackling. Severus was rolling on the bench, laughing long and laughing loud. Gilderoy was beat red.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my name!" Gilderoy crossed his arms, making Severus laugh louder.

It was then that the door opened.

Severus couldn't stop his chuckling in time and they all heard the gasp.

"You have dolls too!" A girl exclaimed. She stood in the door, a small female doll in her arms.

"Boys, really? We could have been Malfoy; how did you expect that to go?" The girl doll sounded stern, like Ron's mother.

"Sorry." The two male dolls said at the same time.

"Good. Now, Hermione, please set me down. I need to have a word with them." The girl, Hermione, set her doll down.

"Are you sure Minerva? I don't know much about magic, but I don't think talking dolls are normal." She eyed them both.

"Your name is Minerva?" Gilderoy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. What are your names? Fillius and Albus?" Minerva asked. He didn't know who those were, but they made both male dolls blush.

"Um, no. Severus and Gilderoy." Severus rubbed his neck. Minerva looked at them for a minute, before bursting into laughter.

"I think we finally broke her." Gilderoy told Severus. Severus nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look before sitting on one side of the bench, watching the dolls. The dolls kept it up until the candy lady got to them.

"Candy from the trolley dears?" She smiled down at them. Her eyes flicked to the dolls, but she assumed that the eleven-year-olds were just growing out of their doll stages a bit late.

"I'll take the lot." Harry grinned, pulling out a handful of gold coins. Ron and Hermione didn't complain.

Severus, Gilderoy, and Minerva took a bag of Berti Bott's every flavour beans for themselves and sat in a circle around the spilled beans.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't hear them anymore.

"So, my name is Harry. How long have you had, Minerva?" Harry tried to start a conversation.

* * *

An hour after they started a conversation the door opened.

"I heard that the great Harry Potter was on the train." A blonde boy stood at the door. Two tall boys stood behind him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." The boy didn't motion which was which. Just stood there, an annoying smirk on his face.

They heard a snort.

"You think my name is funny?" Draco turned to Ron, who covered his mouth to keep from scolding Gilderoy.

"Red hair, freckles, hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley." Draco smirked. The boy shouldn't have snickered at him. He probably would have ignored him if he hadn't.

He noticed movement to the left, his eyes went to the opposite seat, where three dolls laid. They looked like the kids in the cabin.

"You play with dolls?" He looked at them incredulously.

"I don't play with Gilderoy; I protect him from the twins." The redhead defended. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Crabbe, Goyle, meet me back in the cabin." Draco shooed the two away.

Once it was only the four and the dolls, Draco pulled out a bag from under his robes.

His arm went into the bag farther then it should have been able to.

"Hey! I was sleeping in here!" The shout made the three dolls on the seat jump up.

"Quiet Vera." Draco told the doll as she appeared in sight.

"Vera?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ginavera. It's my name. What, you don't have nicknames?" Vera asked, crossing her arms, Draco held her in his arms.

"Well, sometimes the twins call me Roy, but it's pretty much just Gilderoy." Vera grinned viciously.

"Best you could come up with?" Gilderoy glared at her.

"I'm usually called Sev, but Severus is said often enough." Vera raised an eyebrow, Severus challenged it with his own.

"I guess Minnie has been used for me quite a few times." Minerva offered reluctantly.

"There. Now, set me down kid. I need to talk to my brother and his friends." All four students present blanched.

"You're family?!" Ron yelped. Now that he looked, Vera, in addition to having the same name as his sister, looked just like her.

"Well of course, even us magical dolls can have siblings. Cut from the same cloth we are." Vera told him as she moved to the others. The four students shared a look. Draco joined them, watching the dolls converse.

Hmm, maybe it'll be an alright year. They were all going into this with people who understood them.

Now, if they could just get away with the talking dolls thing without getting caught.

* * *

 **This is it for now. I'm going to work on my other stories, and hopefully I'll finish up a few before I go home.**

 **Mars**


End file.
